<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>willow by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26745262">willow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fortnite (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crying, Gen, Wrote this at 12am, bad writing but whatever, short as fuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:26:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26745262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>yes I’m @tempurace on Twitter, I’m posting this for some people on there, just confirming it haha</p><p>also YES willow and doggo are roommates what are you gonna do about it</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>willow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>yes I’m @tempurace on Twitter, I’m posting this for some people on there, just confirming it haha</p><p>also YES willow and doggo are roommates what are you gonna do about it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The house was usually not this quiet.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Each morning before coming down for breakfast, Willow would be screeching like a banshee, probably to destress before going through another dreadful day.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This morning, everything was quiet. No yelling, no crying, nothing.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Doggo laid on the couch downstairs, on his phone. Still in his pajamas, he waited for Willow to come down, but after it turned 11 am, he started to get worried.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He slowly walked up the stairs, wood creaking under his paws. If she was still sleeping, he didn’t want to make any more noise than he already had.</span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Doggo pushed open the door, letting himself into Willow’s room.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Well, she had been crying, just not as loudly as before.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Willow turned on her side and outstretched her arms, gesturing for Doggo to hug her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When she was in his arms, she let it all out, tears dripping on his shoulder where she had her head, lying comfortably against him. She couldn’t speak, but the tears slowing to a halt assured Doggo that she’d be alright. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>